criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Bontemps
"Isaac" redirects here. For the Eagle Scout, see Isaac Weston. For the Amish child, see Isaac Hersberger. Isaac Bontemps is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Senior Investigator of the Concordian Flying Squad, he serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 45 years of age, Isaac has graying black hair which extends to form a black mustache and black beard, as well as brown eyes. He wears a crimson-and-black suit over a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue decorated necktie. He wears a black top hat, a golden monocle over his left eye, and has a golden pocket watch. He is commonly seen holding a pipe. While Isaac is sarcastic and keenly observant and analytical, he is also tactless and socially awkward. He likes collecting pipes. He is also a competitive chess player and has a fine appreciation for gourmet food. According to Maddie, he has seasickness and has a fear of horses, which he would later overcome during an investigation. As of his first quasi-suspect appearance, it is known that Isaac is superstitious and was raised in New Orleans with his cousin. Per his conversation with Viola in Little Murder on the Prairie, Isaac suspects that he has an intolerance to dairy. In his suspect appearance in Last Stand for Justice, Isaac does not wear his hat during the events of the case. It is known that Isaac eats ration biscuits, knows Morse code and uses a compass. Events of Criminal Case Checkmate After arresting Casper Rove's killer, the creator of the Chessmaton, Celine Georges, approached the player with a request to Isaac. Since Casper was killed she had not been able to find a chess player equal to his skill, and Celine did not want to play against it herself out of risk of being accused of trickery. She did hear from Casper that Isaac was skilled at chess, so she wondered if he would be willing to play the Chessmaton in Casper's place. Though Isaac had his doubts and was nervous, he said he needed his good luck charm first, but he lost it at the exhibition entrance. He and the player went to search it there, and they managed to find it. After finding it, Isaac felt confident enough to face the Chessmaton, for Casper and the dignity of chess. In the end, Isaac managed to win the chess match against the Chessmaton. Get Off Your High Horse After arresting Anna Jewell's killer, Isaac decided to get over his fear of horses. He then went to the stables with the player to ask Rahul Shah how he could overcome his fear. Rahul suggested that if he learned how to ride a horse, he might overcome his fear, before suggesting a pony called Crazy Eyes for him to ride. After Isaac and the player found some horse blinders, Rahul started to teach Isaac how to ride a horse. Two hours later, Isaac successfully tamed the pony and finally overcame his equinophobia. Graveyard Shift Isaac assisted the player in their investigation into the murder of Edgar Woe. With his help, the player was able to arrest Annabel Leigh. After Annabel's trial, Isaac told the player that after several weeks of corresponding with cabaret Marla de Paradis, who he fell in love with, she had agreed to going on a date with him. However, Isaac did not have a costume for the vampire ball they were supposed to go to. Diego and the player then assisted him, finding a vampire cloak in Count Blutsauger's mansion for him to wear. Later, Marla arrived on the airship, and Isaac was able to join her to the ball despite being reluctant to dance. Arrow of Injustice Isaac reported the assassination of Mayor Cornelius Castletown. He and the player rushed to City Hall and retrieved his body, initiating the investigation. Isaac's girlfriend Marla was implicated in his murder after they found her handbag in Starlight Cafe, where the killer had shot Castletown with their crossbow. Marla revealed that they were supposed to watch Marta Ulanova's production of Swan Lake before she was murdered. Later, Isaac found out from Marla that the Mayor was paying Marla to sleep with him, but she assured him that it was entirely professional and she was not invested in him. Clearly shaken by the revelation however, Isaac continued helping the player. Later, unable to contain his feelings any longer, he got himself drunk, loudly lamenting his partner's "unfaithfulness." Chief Wright was forced to make Maddie replace him as the player's partner. After recovering from his drunkenness, Isaac and the player investigated Katherine Woolf's claims that the soon-to-be-inaugurated Mayor Lawson was organizing a secret army, confirming the existence of the Justice Corps. Later, after he attended Maddie and Charlie's wedding, he attended Lawson's inauguration, where he promptly abolished the free press and declared a state of emergency over the city, signifying the start of an oppressive regime. Best Laid Plans Because Maddie had given birth to her baby when she was assisting the player in the investigation into the murder of Lawson's right-hand man, Inspector Jaubert, Isaac came and replaced her in order to give her time to rest with her family. With his help, the player was able to find Giulietta Capecchi guilty of the murder. While Isaac and the player were arresting Giulietta for her crime, the Justice Corps stormed the Squad's airship, having gotten a tip-off from Officer Smythe that they were sympathetic to the resistance against Lawson's regime. Charlie and Dick were able to escape the airship and tell Isaac and the player of the developments. Needing to deal with the urgent matter, Isaac told Giulietta and her accomplice, Enzo Jonas, to run away for the time being. Later, Charlie and Dick elaborated, telling Isaac and the player that the rest of the Squad were arrested and thrown in a dungeon under the town square to await their execution the following day. Isaac then helped the player find a model of the dungeon made by its architect, Radcliff Highmore, as well as the skeleton key used to unlock all the cells in the dungeon. Later, Dick told Isaac that George Blanton was a prison guard for the Corps. As George was always an admirer of Isaac's, Dick suggested he could sweet-talk him into getting access to the dungeon. Isaac then complied, being able to convince George that Lawson was not mad with the Squad, that they were there to transfer the prisoners to another location, and that he was given the rest of the night off. He was even able to acquire two extra prison guard uniforms from him. Isaac and Dick then posed as Charlie and the player's prisoners while they broke into the dungeon and freed the Squad, along with the other political prisoners. Upon resurfacing, Charlie told Maddie that he needed to go back to the airship for something very important. Because the airship was likely to have patrolling Justice Corps officers, Isaac volunteered to accompany Charlie back to the airship to ensure his safety. Last Stand for Justice Isaac and Charlie failed to return from the airship thirty minutes after they left, causing the team to worry. Maddie and the player went to the airship to find them, only to discover Charlie's corpse in his lab. Isaac appeared, saying that he did not want Maddie to find Charlie in such a state. He said that Charlie said that they split up so they could evade the Corps better. Worried, Isaac went to the airship and found him dead in the lab. He then offered to be the partner in the investigation but Maddie retorted, saying that being the last person to see Charlie alive, Isaac was a suspect. Upon interrogation, Isaac said that Charlie refused to explain why he wanted to split up. Furthermore, he said that the airship and its surrounding vicinity was deserted when he arrived. Later, the team found an article about Isaac's deceased brother, Jacob, in Charlie's locker. Isaac said that he died when he was a small boy. He said that they went horse riding together and Isaac cockily made the horse rear up to impress Jacob. However, the horse went wild and eventually trampled Jacob under its hooves. He then said that the incident started his fear of horses. When Charlie recovered the article regarding Jacob's death, Isaac's old wounds reopened and so Isaac told him to destroy the article. Isaac was found innocent of the murder after Diego was arrested for the murder. After the arrest, Isaac and the player found out more about Diego and Charlie's plan to bring down Lawson and helped restore the tracker on Lawson. Later, when Lawson's position stabilized on top of the Concordia Tower, Isaac, Chief Wright, and the player went there to arrest him. However, Lawson called for backup so that he could arrest them instead for insubordination. Lawson then shot Isaac in the heart to "administer swift justice." When Lawson pointed his gun at the player, Isaac rose back up and shot Lawson in the heart, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Isaac revealed that he was wearing a bulletproof vest that blocked Lawson's bullet. A few days after attending Charlie's funeral, Isaac went to the country to visit Marla and her adoptive children, perhaps hoping to rekindle their relationship. Gameplay The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Isaac is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Isaac is one of the main characters who are flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Isaac is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots IBontempsMOTPQC185.png|Isaac, as he appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). IBontempsMOTPC215.png|Isaac, as he appeared in Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past). IBontempsMOTP.png|Isaac, as he appeared in Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past). Isaac-Case173-22.png|Happy 1 Isaac-Case173-40.png|Happy 2 Isaac-Case215-4.png|Happy 3 Isaac-Case180-9.png|Excited 1 Isaac-Case173-48.png|Excited 2 Isaac-Case183-7.png|Confident 1 Isaac-Case215-1.png|Confident 2 Isaac_-_Case_178-7.png|Confident 3 Isaac-Case231-8.png|Confident 4 Isaac-Case180-10.png|Determined Isaac-Case175-13.png|Indicating Isaac-Case173-16.png|Grinning 1 Isaac-Case173-21.png|Grinning 2 Isaac-Case175-14.png|Grinning 3 Isaac-Case179-1.png|Grinning 4 Isaac-Case173-31.png|Winking Isaac_-_Case_173-2.png|Shocked 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-5.png|Shocked 2 Isaac-Case173-30.png|Disgusted Isaac-Case176-1.png|Stressed Isaac_-_Case_173-3.png|Sad 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-8.png|Sad 2 Isaac-Case173-35.png|Sad 3 IBontempsTearsAppMOTP.png|Crying 1 Isaac-Case231-2.png|Crying 2 Isaac-Case231-3.png|Crying 3 Isaac-Case173-43.png|Compassionate Isaac-Case173-33.png|Hopeless Isaac-Case173-19.png|Angry 1 Isaac-Case175-15.png|Angry 2 Isaac-Case175-19.png|Angry 3 Isaac-Case175-20.png|Angry 4 Isaac_-_Case_185-2.png|Furious Isaac-Case173-42.png|Infuriated 1 Isaac-Case183-2.png|Infuriated 2 Isaac_-_Case_185-3.png|Infuriated 3 Isaac-Case173-51.png|Serious Isaac-Case216-1.png|Serious 2 Isaac-Case173-17.png|Thinking 1 Isaac-Case173-26.png|Thinking 2 Isaac-Case173-50.png|Thinking 3 Isaac-Case225-1.png|Thinking 4 Isaac-Case173-15.png|Unsure 1 Isaac-Case173-25.png|Unsure 2 Isaac-Case173-27.png|Unsure 3 Isaac-Case173-41.png|Unsure 4 Isaac-Case215-2.png|Unsure 5 Isaac-Case176-2.png|Blushing 1 Isaac_-_Case_178-8.png|Blushing 2 Isaac-Case180-8.png|Blushing 3 IBontempsBlushMOTP.png|Blushing 4 Isaac_-_Case_173-6.png|Confused Isaac-Case173-34.png|Clueless 1 Isaac-Case173-45.png|Clueless 2 Isaac-Case175-8.png|Embarrassed 1 Isaac-Case215-3.png|Embarrassed 2 Isaac-Case173-29.png|Sweating 1 Isaac-Case175-18.png|Sweating 2 Isaac_-_Case_191-1.png|Sweating 3 Isaac_-_Case_194-4.png|Sweating 4 Isaac_-_Case_180-1.png|Frightened Isaac_-_Case_178-1.png|Disgusted Isaac_-_Case_173-13.png|Stumped 1 Isaac-Case173-18.png|Stumped 2 Isaac-Case173-36.png|Stumped 3 Isaac-Case173-52.png|Stumped 4 Isaac-Case175-7.png|Stumped 5 Isaac-Case183-8.png|Stumped 6 Isaac_-_Case_173-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Isaac-Case173-32.png|Fantasizing 2 Isaac-Case173-28.png|Two-finger saluting. Isaac-Case173-47.png|Whooping Isaac-Case173-23.png|Appeasing Isaac-Case175-10.png|Coughing Isaac-Case175-11.png|Singed 1 Isaac-Case175-12.png|Singed 2 Isaac_-_Case_180-3.png|Covered with chocolate. Isaac_-_Case_180-4.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case183-1.png|Splashed Isaac-Case183-3.png|Wet 1 Isaac-Case183-4.png|Wet 2 Isaac-Case183-5.png|Wet 3 Isaac-Case175-2.png|With his hat blown away. Isaac-Case175-3.png|Hatless 1 Isaac-Case175-4.png|Hatless 2 Isaac-Case175-5.png|Hatless 3 IBontempsFight1.png|On boxing guard. IBontempsFight2.png|Ditto. IBontempsFight3.png|Ditto. IBontempsFight4.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_191-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-6.png|Holding his hat. Isaac_-_Case_173-12.png|Showing his badge. Isaac-Case173-20.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-9.png|Giving a coin. Isaac-Case173-24.png|Covering his nose with a handkerchief. Isaac-Case179-2.png|Pressing a handkerchief to his forehead. Isaac_-_Case_191-3.png|Unwrapping a gift box. Isaac-Case227-1.png|Holding a pigeon. Isaac-Case227-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-4.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-5.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-6.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-3.png|Reading a note. Isaac_-_Case_185-5.png|Holding his gris-gris. Isaac-Case175-16.png|Holding a dead rat. Isaac_-_Case_178-2.png|Holding a set of keys. Isaac_-_Case_180-2.png|Holding Rockley Rochester's snozzgopper. Isaac_-_Case_178-5.png|Holding a notebook. Isaac-Case177-3.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_194-1.png|Holding a fan. Isaac_-_Case_194-2.png|Holding a fan with a blade. Isaac_-_Case_194-3.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_191-5.png|Holding a bloody dress. Isaac_-_Case_191-4.png|Reading a note, blushing. Isaac-Case213-1.png|Holding a chest. Isaac-Case213-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case213-3.png|With cake on his face. Isaac-Case213-4.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_178-4.png|Holding his gun. Isaac_-_Case_189-1.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_178-3.png|Drawing his gun. Isaac-Case231-1.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case231-5.png|Isaac getting shot. Isaac-Case231-7.png|Revealing a bullet-proof vest. IsaacC217A1.PNG|Holding a prop gun. IsaacC217A2.PNG|Ditto. IsaacC217A3.PNG|Ditto. IsaacC217A4.PNG|Holding a hotdog. IsaacC217A5.PNG|Isaac with Oslan the Lion. IsaacC217A6.PNG|Ditto. Isaac-Case180-7.png|Holding a chocolate lollipop. Isaac-Case216-2.jpg|Holding a picture of Lynn Hart. Isaac-Case173-37.png|Alongside with Harriet Patrick's pet cow Daisy. Isaac-Case173-38.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case173-39.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case225-2.png|Drunk. Isaac-Case225-3.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case229-1.png|Holding a Justice Day flag. Isaac-Case229-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case229-3.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case229-4.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-1MOTP.png|Isaac with Maddie and Rose. CFSGuns-2MOTP.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-3MOTP.png|Ditto. Squad-Case231-1.png|Isaac with Viola and Rose. Squad-Case231-2.png|Isaac with Viola, Evie, Maddie and Arthur. Madeline&Isaac-Case231-1.png|Isaac and Maddie hugging. Madeline&Isaac-Case231-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case211-1.png|Isaac and Crazy Eyes. Isaac-Case211-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case211-3.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-6.png|Playing chess against the Chessmaton. Isaac_-_Case_185-7.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-8.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-9.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-10.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-11.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-12.png|Ditto. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-4.png|Isaac and Maddie. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-5.png|Ditto. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-6.png|Ditto. Trio-Case225.png|Isaac with Maddie and Evie. MDeParadisAppMOTP.png|Marla de Paradis, Isaac's girlfriend. IBontempsMOTPMC231.jpg ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Isaac in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Isaac-Hint.png|The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Isaac and Maddie will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Isaac fills a report for the player. IsaacCalm.png|Click too fast in a Mysteries of the Past crime scene and Isaac will tell you to relax. IsaacGoBackToTheMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Isaac will ask you if you want to really do so or not. StickerPack4.png|Isaac, as seen on the Mysteries of the Past Sticker Pack, along with Maddie. StickerAl4.png|Isaac, as seen on the Mysteries of the Past Sticker Album, along with Maddie. Mysteries_Of_The_Past_Opening_screen.png|Startup screen (Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past). Promotional images IsaacBontempsDesc.png|Character reveal. CCMOTP_PromotionalArtwork_2.jpg|Promotional artwork. Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Isaac appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. IsaacBontempFreeCoins.png|Isaac featuring in a "Free Coins" daily gift promo. IsaacFreeCoinsMOTP.jpg|Isaac featuring in a "Free Coins" daily gift promo for Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past. 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Who's your favorite police partner?" Caption the Scene - Isaac & Rose.jpg|Isaac featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Suspects